I Want A Heart To Love
by ShelovesRikurt
Summary: Derek Hale, engineer and creator of Androids, is about to create a brand new generation of Androids. More efficient, more intelligent, more human. His first model will be created under the identity name of Stiles. But then he could graze glory, an obstacle will stand in his way. Engineer and machine need a heart to love.


So, I translate this fanfic in English at the request of Beath-Of-Life, the author. Don't worry, I love it. I do this for me too, huh. This is a future!fic.

For now, there is only eight chapters. I don't know how much chapters BOF wants to do but I'll ask if you want.

If there's wrong words, wrong sentences… Blame on me. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the story. All rights go to Jeff Davis for the characters and to Beath-Of-Life for the story. I don't own aaaanyyyyythiiiiiing at aaaaaall.

_**Chapter One**_

Even if the loneliness weighed on his shoulders, time didn't seem to have any impact on his sleep cycle, his workshop remained in darkness and his food supplies were scattered everywhere, he kept hope, he kept the desire to succeed.

Because he knew he'd succeed. He always succeeded what he undertook. After all, he had proved more than once his suppliers he handled with ease and expertise. His plans were simple, raise the company Hale at the top.

As would be his mother, Talia Hale, who ran the company funds while his father was in charge of design and model, ever more innovative.

Placing his half-empty soda on its support, he took his pliers back to continue to modify the new model in the collection. If he could build this new model, then he knew it would rage in the stores, sales would rise to the top.

He had already managed to bring into this fully extended world a revolutionary improvement that were Androids, he could easily finish this new Android model more efficient than the older generations.

This new model didn't have a name yet but he would have all the time to find one that he would have ended this collection's first model. Linking the connection cables between the Android and his computer, he threw the updated data for the state of the workings of the model directly on his computer.

Knowing that it would take a lot of time, he stood up, taking his leather jacket with him and closed his workshop behind him. No one but him could have access to his workshop. Passing by the giant aquarium in his living room, he stopped a moment to observe the specimens which were tranquilly swimming in their environments.

He had always paid close attentions to fish, finding them disconcerting beauty and soothing presence.

A mandarin fish came past him, playing its bluish-greenish-orange colors before taking refuge in the artificial cockpit. A four centimeters centropyge acanthops forced him to raise his eyes to its yellowish scales and blue bill before giving way to a family of clown fish which seemed to flee the eyes of their owner.

A thin smile crossed the space of a moment on his lips before he goes to his garage, passing by a domestic Android he apostrophized by a:

"- Don't forget to feed the fish, Isaac.

- This will be done, Master."

Not adding anything to it, he left the house to go get some fresh air with a car ride. His Camaro needed to get out just like him.

- IWAHTL –

The rain had the better of him, forcing him to return to his home to avoid damaging the new dark varnish of his car. He went up to his workshop with impatience.

This moment had always been the one he preferred. The moment of creation, when he'd created a semblance of life.

Almost throwing his jacket over his chair, he settled there and after checking all the signals and the stability of his new model, he started the final phase: commissioning.

While the computer was sending the data to the Android, he thrust the chip containing the Android identity and when the latter opened his eyes, the engineer was pleased to say with determination:

"- Welcome in your new world, Stiles!"

Aaaaand this was Chapter One!

Well yeah, I'm not a very very good translator but if I could have a beta-reader who speak English, well… That would be so much better. Someone interested? (Please say yes, please say yes, pweaaaaase? I'll give you cookies? Chocolate chip cookies? Brownies? Did I said that I love you?)

Yeah, I loooooooooove you. Thanks if you read this story, it means a lot to the author and to me of course.

Bye xx

Alex


End file.
